Transformation
Transformation is the fourteenth episode of Garo: The Makai Flower. It features the debut of Makai Priest Shidou. Synopsis When the Makai Knights finally find the Horror that carries the Seed of Eyrith and cut it down, Mayuri becomes sick and the Knights must find a way to cure her before she becomes a Horror. Plot Summary While Crow and Raiga are fighting and chasing the Slab Horror Idora, Mayuri detects that it has the Seed of Eyrith. She tells Raiga to cut it down before its too late. After a bit of a struggle, Raiga dons his armor and makes short work of the Horror so Mayuri could seal it. But before they could capture the Seed, it vanishes. After reporting back to the Watchdog Jiru, she tells them that Eriyth could sense it was in danger and fled to another Slab Horror before it could be sealed. The Knights then realize they must destroy the last four Slab Horrors in order to seal away the Seed for good. Jiru senses that Mayuri is ill and states that she is due for maintenance, saying that she will send for the Senatorial Makai Priest Shidou, the one responsible for her maintenance. The next day, the trio return home to find Gonza lying on the floor, drunk from sake that Shidou had offered him. Shidou greets them and then inspects Mayuri. He then performs the ritual to do repairs and then chastises her after he senses that she "opened her cage". Mayuri leaves to take a nap and the two Knights ask what he was talking about. Shidou tells the story of Mayuri and how she came to be what she is. While Mayuri is sleeping, she has a nightmare about Idora escaping from her cage, only to see the Horror's spirit in front of her. Mayuri becomes frightened and runs away while Crow and Raiga argue to Shidou that Mayuri is a human being and should not be treated as a weapon. Olva and Zaruba then sense a strange aura in the house and this alerts the three that Mayuri is gone and her cage is open, leaking evil ki energy. Shidou says that if the ki continues to leak out, Mayuri will become a Horror and tells the two to hurry and find her and use a control seal to fix the mechanism. Mayuri wanders into a plaza with a bistro, Idora appears and goads her to try to eat her first human so that she can be like her. While Mayuri chases after Idora's spirit, a shadowy figure is watching from behind a tree. Idora tries to tempt her by saying she is actually afraid of losing her emotions again and that fear will make her a perfect Horror. Mayuri, while scared, summons her willpower and calms down saying she will not become a Horror. She rests on some steps only for a concerned young man to ask if she is alright. She smacks him, which causes the man to tumble down the stairs and hurt himself. At first, Mayuri tries to help him but sees the blood on his forehead. Idora forces her to touch his head and tries again to tempt her into eating human flesh by having her taste his blood. Mayuri pushes her away and stumbles into an alley, before collapsing unconscious from exhaustion. Inside her mind, Mayuri sees the cage appear and Idora uses Mayuri's sadness over the death of the Makai Beast Barg to claim that she should be destroyed or sealed inside the cage with them. Mayuri opens the cage and releases Idora's slab fragment, allowing her to regain a "physical body" inside her mind and she states her plan is almost complete, all she needs now is gain control of Mayuri's body. Raiga and Crow find Mayuri and try to use the control seal, only for it to vaporize due to the large amounts of evil ki coming out of her body. Shidou says they are too late and they must kill her before the ki reaches critical and she becomes a Horror. Raiga refuses to give up on her and asks if there is another way to undo the damage. Shidou says there is a spell that allows one to enter a persons mind to exorcise Horrors, but it is risky as it could infect Raiga with evil ki as well. Raiga refuses to let her die and accepts the danger. Shidou accepts his decision and then casts the spell. Inside Mayuri's mind, she tries to resist Idora's attempts to possess her and Raiga stops the Horror. Idora tries to sway Raiga not to interfere but he will not listen. A frightened Mayuri begs Raiga to kill her so Idora does not get out, but he refuses. He fights Idora and then summons his armor after she transforms into her Horror form. The two battle on an ethereal plane full of objects from Mayuri's memories and Raiga finally manages to cut Idora down after riding a clock hand to rush at her. Raiga checks on Mayuri and she smiles, her happiness triggering the mechanism of the cage to close. After fixing the cage proper back at the mansion, Shidou says she will recover. Raiga is relieved and almost collapses with Crow holding him up. Shodou reveals that the spell he used took a portion of Raiga's own lifeforce to allow him to enter Mayuri's mind. Raiga says he doesn't care as long as he and Mayuri are together. After asking Raiga to get some rest, Shidou talks to Gonza about how he regrets treating Mayuri like an object despite raising her as his own. He says his own fear of her losing her humanity caused him to want her to never have it in the first place. Gonza says that Mayuri has grown into a strong young woman and leaves. Shidou notes how Mayuri's ki is flowing with good energy now and how beautiful his adopted daughter has become, smiling and laughing with pride. During the credits, Mayuri performs some kind of ritual to test if her cage is working properly and then puts her glove back on. Cast * : * : * : * : * : Notes *Number of Slab Horrors sealed: 5''' *Slab Horrors remaining: 4''' *This episode was delayed from airing one week due to the network's coverage of the FIFA World Cup Quarter Finals. Errors *''to be added'' References